Un pequeño favor
by Lady Beelze
Summary: La amistad de hace quinientos años de los Dioses Olímpicos, Ceremon y Bacchusmon, se ve repentinamente amenazada por un pequeño malentendido durante una visita entre los dos amigos. ¿Podrán arreglarse o su lazo se verá irremediablemente roto? OS Amistad.


Saludos ^^

Dejo aquí un pequeño OS dedicado a dos de los Dioses Olímpicos que han salido de último: Ceresmon y Bacchusmon. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews c:

* * *

**Un pequeño favor**

Era un día esplendoroso en la selva tropical del bosque de los dioses. Hacía mucho calor, pero debido a la espesa capa de árboles que cubría el cielo de esa región, abajo se formaba un invernadero caliente y húmedo, ideal para el crecimiento de la vegetación. Los digimon salvaje, que no pasaban del nivel adulto, iban y venían por todos lados, soltando chillidos y hablas de comunicación propias de cada especie, volviendo el lugar una cacofonía lejana de los más diversos sonidos. Sin embargo y a pesar del incesante ruido, la majestuosa y gigantesca ave dormía apaciblemente, sin que nada pudiera perturbar su descanso. Aquella era su tierra después de todo, y no había peligros de los que preocuparse. Los digimon salvajes la respetaban, la querían y la necesitaban, por eso nadie jamás hubiese intentado molestar a la diosa Ceresmon.

Nadie, claro, excepto Bacchusmon.

Avanzando con sus gigantescos brazos a través de la espesura, produciendo un sonido sordo y aplastante por cada paso que daba, rompiendo árboles y cantando una canción a viva voz, el digimon se dirigía precisamente a visitar a su compañera, con su típico buen ánimo y su gigantesca sonrisa en su cara purpúrea y redonda. El ave despertó al escucharlo acercarse, únicamente atribuyendo ese sonido a su camarada redondo y ruidoso; el único monstruo tan grande para entrar en el bosque y venir a despertarla. Aunque era imposible que Ceresmon se enojara jamás con Bacchusmon. De hecho, era difícil que se enojara con nadie.

— ¡Hey, Ceresmon!—exclamó el digimon al verla finalmente, entre los arbustos y los gigantescos helechos entre los cuales la digimon se había echado a tomar la siesta.

Se detuvo delante de su monstruosa y querida amiga, con ambos intercambiando una sonrisa afable. Una figura femenina comenzó a emerger desde la tierra en la cabeza del ave, abriéndose como una flor hermosa y delicada. La imagen humanoide que Ceresmon utilizaba para comunicarse con los demás sonrió expresando su felicidad al ver al digimon.

—Bacchusmon—saludó ella, con una voz suave y amable—, qué bueno que vienes a verme. Ya echaba de menos que alguno de los demás dioses viniera a darme alguna vez una visita.

— ¿Cómo? Si apenas he venido a verte hace una semana—soltó el otro, con su voz rasposa y bonachona—, pero si quieres que venga con más frecuencia, para mi será un placer.

—No podría pedirte que dejaras de asistir y celebrar tus fiestas con tus demás amigos en el digimundo, pero si alguna vez te sientes aburrido o cansado, estaré aquí feliz de recibirte.

—Será muy grato para mí el venir entonces—replicó Bacchusmon, echando su gran y pesado cuerpo en el suelo de tierra húmeda, dispuesto a celebrar una larga conversación con su vieja amiga—¿Cuándo vas a venir a alguna de mis celebraciones? Hace como quinientos años asististe a la última.

—Te pido que me disculpes—dijo la figura, mostrándose levemente triste—, sabes que me cuesta mucho desenvolverme cuando hay demasiadas personas.

Bacchusmon rió alegremente. Era gracioso como tratándose del Olímpico más grande, Ceresmon era la más tímida del grupo. Tenía además un carácter muy dulce y cordial, raras veces se enojaba, lo que por cierto era algo muy positivo. ¿Qué habría sido si semejante monstruo hubiera sido agresivo y de carácter irascible?

—Pero una fiestecilla pequeña entre amigos no te hará daño, ¿verdad?—preguntó él, con un gesto divertido.

La imagen femenina movió la cabeza, como diciendo "sí y no". Él volvió a reír, divirtiéndola a ella con su carcajada graciosa y fuerte.

—Anda. Estaré celebrando algo esta noche, y quería invitarte. Todos los demás Olímpicos estarán allí también.

— ¿En verdad?—preguntó ella con curiosidad— ¿Dianamon y Venusmon han hecho las paces al fin?

El enorme dragón purpura hizo un gesto de desacuerdo ante la pregunta. Se rascó su diminuta cabeza con su enorme mano y soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad es que no…no se pueden ni ver a la cara si no saltan en arañazos y mordiscos, pero prometieron portarse muy bien esta vez—dijo el digimon exhibiendo una gran sonrisa en su cuerpo redondo.

Ceresmon Medium sonrió con dulzura al escucharle decir eso.

—Espero que sea un buen paso para que vuelvan a restaurar su amistad. Es muy feo que dos amigas de hace tanto tiempo se traten así ahora, ¿no crees? A mí me duele verlas así.

—Sí…aunque creo que en realidad deberían sacarle los pedazos a Apollomon en vez de hacerse daño entre ellas—comentó Bacchusmon, cruzándose de brazos—, él fue el responsable de todo al final.

Ciertamente, la infidelidad del dios del sol hacia su compañera de la luna había sido tema entre los Olímpicos desde hacía meses. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el culpable de la situación había sido Apollomon al no saber mantenerse leal a su prometida de hielo, pero Dianamon culpaba la lascivia desmesurada de Venusmon, y la diosa se defendía diciendo que un beso entre amigos no era nada. Uno muy largo, húmedo y comprometedor…y que las caricias no hacían daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

La figura femenina suspiró con algo de tristeza al saber que los problemas de sus queridos amigos aún no se solucionaban.

—Y bueno—dijo, cambiando de tema— ¿qué vas a celebrar esta vez?

—Err…—Bacchusmon desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza con sus enormes dedos—ya sabes…lo de siempre…

—Es que tú celebras por todo, así que no sabría qué es esta vez—respondió la digimon con inocencia.

—Es…es una fiesta para celebrar lo bien que ha ido este año—dijo, sonriendo con un gesto un poco tonto que escondía algo, pero que Ceresmon en toda su sabiduría no pudo descifrar—, venía a pedirte algo por cierto, para la celebración.

— ¿Que asista?—preguntó ella, suponiéndolo.

—A-aparte. Es una cosa…

De pronto, la mirada de la gigantesca ave comenzó a tornarse seria, a la par que la de la mujer. Ninguna de las dos sonreía ya.

— ¿Qué cosa, si me permites preguntar?—inquirió la Medium.

Bacchusmon comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, imaginando que por la mirada seria de la mujer y del ave, ya no le estaban saliendo tan bien las cosas como había planeado desde un comienzo.

—Ahm… ¿podría pedirte…podría pedirte que me regalaras algunas uvas de tus parrales…si es posible?—terminó, sonriendo todo lo simpáticamente que pudo para intentar ganar la aprobación de la digimon.

El rictus de seriedad en la mirada, tanto de Ceresmon como de su avatar femenino, hablaba por sí solo. Se hizo un largo y prolongado silencio entre ambos, con Bacchusmon esperando y sin perder la esperanza de una respuesta positiva, con su compañera intentando no tomárselo a mal y reaccionar de alguna forma inadecuada. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue regresar a la mujer a su sitio escondida bajo tierra, echar la cabeza por el suelo, y retomar la siesta interrumpida.

Bacchusmon hizo un circo ante la reacción que le causó esa silenciosa respuesta. Estuvo largos minutos pidiendo, rogando y suplicando la bondad de su camarada y algunas uvas de sus viñas para poder preparar un delicioso brebaje para celebrar esa noche. Todos sabían que las frutas, granos y verduras que se obtenían de la dulce y fértil tierra de Ceresmon, eran deliciosos manjares regalos para el paladar. La digimon nunca tenía problemas en regalarle de sus huertas a su amigo bebedor, y compartir de cuando en cuando el fruto del trabajo de ambos en altas copas de oro y plata, pero por alguna razón la diosa se mostró reacia a entregarle nada esta vez.

— ¡Pero por qué!—quiso saber Bacchusmon, llorando a mares y echado en el suelo.

Ceresmon volvió a levantar la cabeza y su avatar renació nuevamente del suelo, ahora con un gesto definitivamente molesto.

— ¿A eso has venido? ¿Otra vez a pedirme frutas para tus barriles? ¡Dijiste que habías venido a hacerme una visita!

— ¡P-pero si es lo que estoy haciendo!—exclamó el digimon, extrañado.

— ¡Tus visitas son únicamente para pedirme mis frutos! ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme sin tener que llevarte algo de mis jardines?

—Ceresmon, no hables así por favor—pidió él, bajando el tono—; eres la diosa de la fertilidad y la abundancia: la generosidad también es el mayor de tus atributos, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Sí, pero mi generosidad y mi paciencia también tienen un límite! ¡Deberías aprender a conocer los tuyos!

Y diciendo esto, la mujer volvió a desaparecer entre la tierra y la espesura de los pastos verdes que cubrían la cabeza del ave, con ésta soltando un bufido y volviendo a echarse para dormir. Bacchusmon bajó los brazos, vencido y suspirando también. Se rascó un brazo, algo apenado de la situación, y se volvió con la cabeza baja. Antes de alejarse, volvió a mirar a Ceresmon y preguntó:

—Sí vas a ir, ¿verdad?

La digimon ladeó levemente la cabeza, en un gesto que decía: "lo pensaré".

Esa noche la cima del Monte Olimpo resplandecía, no por las luces de la celebración que se estaba montando allí, sino por el mal genio que Jupitermon estaba mostrando en aquellos momentos. Se daba vueltas de un lado a otro, con una copa de oro en la mano cuyo contenido se vaciaba a cada momento por los gestos exagerados que hacía el digimon ante su molestia. Por cada vez que volvía la cabeza con brusquedad o abría los brazos para decir algo en tono autoritario, un rayo atravesaba las nubes oscuras que rodeaban el monte, sobresaltando a todos y poniendo los nervios de Dianamon de punta.

— ¿Podrías calmarte de una vez?—pidió la diosa de la luna, echando una mirada en rededor a las densas nubes.

— ¡Es que esto es inaudito!—exclamaba el dios de brillante color, volviéndose de una vez con su capa siguiendo su movimiento—Hemos venido desde tan lejos para esta celebración, ¡y uno de los invitados de honor tiene el atrevimiento de ausentarse!

—No seas exagerado—comentó Mercurimon a un lado—, la fiesta apenas ha empezado hace veinte minutos.

— ¡Treinta!—exclamó Jupitermon, con otro rayo sacudiendo el cielo y haciendo saltar a todos y derramando lo poco que quedaba dentro de su copa.

Vulcanusmon a un lado, estiró uno de sus brazos y volvió a llenar el vaso hasta la mitad. Jupitermon apenas se percató y siguió dándose vueltas. Los demás suspiraron con desánimo. El malhumor del joven dios podía ser inaguantable algunas veces.

Un fuerte aleteo sorprendió a todos. Se volvieron a ver, y la gigantesca figura de Ceresmon se pronunció por detrás de uno de los templos de los dioses. La digimon tocó tierra con gran sutileza, difícil de creer en un animal tan grande y pesado. Los demás dioses se acercaron para saludarla, con la figura femenina emergiendo de la cabeza del ave para poder establecer comunicación con los otros.

—Al fin llegas, Ceresmon—saludó Marsmon sonriendo.

—Tarde—siguió Jupitermon.

Venusmon le dio un codazo para intentar corregirlo. Ceresmon Medium se mostró apenada.

—L-lo siento mucho; el cielo está muy oscuro y hay muchos rayos. No iba a venir a causa de esto, pero ya que Bacchusmon me lo pidió…

Todos se volvieron a ver al responsable de los nubarrones y las descargas. Jupitermon se mostró muy concentrado bebiendo vino en su copa.

—Qué bueno que decidieras venir igualmente, querida—soltó la diosa del amor, sonriendo con su encanto habitual—, esta celebración no hubiera sido nada si no hubieses venido.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¡Ceresmon!—se escuchó de pronto la voz del anfitrión.

Bacchusmon apareció acompañado de algunos digimon sirvientes del Monte Olimpo, cargando bandejas de plata repletas con comida y altas botellas de vino. Fue repartiendo los bocadillos al resto de los invitados al tiempo que decía:

—Me preocupaba que no vinieras; con éste mal tiempo no dan ganas de salir a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

Jupitermon ignoró totalmente el comentario mientras tragaba castañas con miel. El avatar de Ceresmon frunció levemente los labios al verse de nuevo con su aprovechado "amigo". Se cruzó de brazos, expresando abiertamente que aún no se le quitaba la molestia por el suceso de aquella tarde. Bacchusmon recibió bien el golpe.

—El vino está horrible—comentó Jupitermon de pronto, degustando el contenido de su vaso y poniendo mala cara.

Esto no hizo más que empeorar el mal humor de Ceresmon y acrecentar los nervios de Bacchusmon. Todos pudieron notar entonces que algo no andaba bien en la relación de esos dos.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó Mercurimon, quien siempre tenía bastante poco tacto para preguntar cosas de esa índole— ¿Es que ustedes también se han metido en alguna clase de triángulo amoroso?

— ¡C-claro que no!—exclamó la Medium, avergonzándose.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Bacchusmon es un aprovechado!—exclamó, causando la sorpresa de todos— ¡Siempre abusa de mi generosidad!

— ¿Qué se supone que te hizo?—preguntó Dianamon.

— ¡Hoy solo fue a pedirme frutas para preparar sus vinos, con la excusa de que me había ido a dar una visita!

— ¡Fui a invitarte a venir!—se defendió el dios.

— ¡Y a pedirme uvas!

—Eso también…

— ¿Ya lo ves? Seguro que si no necesitabas mis frutos para preparar tus brebajes, no habrías tenido necesidad de invitarme a esta supuesta fiesta.

— ¡C-como dices una tontería semejante!—exclamó Bacchusmon— ¡Tú eras la más importante en la fiesta!

Tanto el ave como la mujer dieron un respingo al escucharle decir eso. ¿Por qué habría de ser ella, alguien tan tímida y reservada, importante en una festividad? Los dioses no cumplían años que ella supiera.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—quiso saber ella.

— ¿No te acuerdas?—preguntó el dios, con un gesto de extrañeza—Hace quinientos años nos hicimos amigos, esa vez que hice una fiesta en el bosque.

Ceresmon no tuvo que hacer memoria. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que había hecho amistad con Bacchusmon, porque había sido también la primera vez que había probado lo que era emborracharse. Se avergonzó totalmente y su avatar se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Esto causó diversión en todos los demás presentes.

— ¿Es…es como un aniversario…?

—Sí, claro—respondió el dios, con una enorme sonrisa en su cuerpo rechoncho—, ya sabes que me gusta celebrar hasta por las cosas más pequeñas, y tratándose de algo tan importante como lo es tu amistad para mí, tenía que hacer algo especial.

— ¿Por eso invitaste a todos?

—Sí, y también por eso fui a pedirte uvas…ya sabes que el vino más delicioso del universo se hace con las frutas de tus plantaciones.

La majestuosa ave se mostró muy triste, lo mismo que la mujer sobre ella. Inclinó la cabeza con pesar acercándose a Bacchusmon, con la fémina estirándole los brazos; el rostro sonrojado y los ojos mojados.

—Lo lamento…—se disculpó.

Bacchusmon se sintió reventar como una uva madura. Rodeó con una mano a la pequeña figura humana, y puso la otra sobre el suelo, la enorme cabeza del animal en el cual reposaban. Sus demás compañeros se mostraron muy conmovidos ante la escena; una amistad pura y verdadera que aquel día casi sufrió una pequeña grieta, pero no alcanzó a sufrir ni siquiera el menor raspón. Ninguno de los demás dioses contaban una historia así. Jupitermon fue el único en sacudir la cabeza y volvió a mirar su copa.

—Pero el vino sigue estando horrible…


End file.
